Are you in or out?
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: this is how i imagined Drake won over the Anti and became their leader. co-written with Milordo-z 2.0


_Hey there, this is Wx and his Writer In crime Milordo here, with our new story Dedicated to DarkMagicianmons fics. (Note the timeline is after the Antis are free from the Shadow realm and is near the time where Drake overthrow That Jerk Flame-Rising_

The Antis were in their base Preparing for the next battle with their Heroes Counterpart. The camera then zooms to one of the Antis. He looks like a Xana specter wearing Blood red armor with bronza trimming on the side. He has a glowing purple Xana symbol for a face. He is Anti-Warlord Xana.

"Hrr, when will we attack, Anti-Wx is tired of waiting" Anti-wx said whiningly to Anti-Shelby.

Anti-Shelby (trying to control herself, from killing Anti-wx in the most brutal way possible) said "As I told you 22 times, we wait till FR tells us to move.

"Wait, WAIT! that's all we been doing so far has been waiting, hell Anti-wx can't remember the last time that the anti-authors were sent to cause chaos and destruction." Anti-Wx said angrily

"I have to agree with him, thus far all we been doing is twiddling our thumbs, the last mission to tranquilidom, seem to be our last." Anti-Dm said

"Yeah, and our Buggers rivals the Fanfic author are still their mocking us with their victories over us". Anti-Milordo said. Most of the Antis gave him a weird look and Anti-MB asked "What the hell is Buggers?"

Before Anti-Milordo could explained a sinister voice that seem to came everywhere but nowhere said " it is a type of british slang which means 'blasted,' or 'damned'".

The anti were preparing to attack but started to rest when Drake appear out of the shadows.

"Its Drake" Anti Juliet said with Dark hearts in her eyes. Anti iron mantis whispered in Anti-NL ear. "Sheesh, Its appear poor Drake is still the Heartthrob for the Human version of Iago" Anti Nl laugh at that. Anti-Juliet gave them a fierce glare, both turn their heads away and starts whistling innocently.

"Tell me, why do you people work for that flamer". Drake said and that made the anti blink. "What?" Anti-Dm said.

"Think about it, you Antis are obviously stronger, fiercer, and smarter than that flamer, Even Saggimon completely moronic jokes are better than this pathetic waste of a weakling."

"Well we follow him cause he the best for the job" Anti-Ranger said lamely not believing himself

"Well that cause my good friend is because you forgot about the days before Flame-Rising" Drake said and he begins to sing

**I remember a time**

**When crime was sublime**

**There was plenty**

**Of loot in the lair**

**We villains would plunder and pillage**

**And ransack a village**

**With nary a worry or care**

**Then along came this Flamer**

**With his weak tactic ways**

**And he fails us time and again**

**In the end**

**So rally the troops**

**We were meant to meet**

**And return to our roots**

**Once again**

Suddenly the Members decided to fight Drake but then he beats them like their nothing.

**Are you in or out**

**Gotta know without a doubt**

**I'm the one you need**

**For a dirty dead**

**I'm the beast**

**Success is guaranteed**

**Are you men or mice**

**Take a slice of my advice**

**You want a fearless leader**

**One that's strong and stout**

**Better vote for me**

**Are you in our out**

"**We used to be smart." Anti-NL sang.**

"**Yes, an horrendously like heartless." Anti-Dm sang.**

"**In a ravaging raid we were rough." Anti-Milordo Sang. **Then he slam his Hatchet down to the ground nearly taking Anti-Dm hand

"**We knew that we had to be blissfully bad then Flame-Rising brought this Wimpy thing stuff." Anti-Ranger, Anti-Jose, and Anti-Wormtail sang and danced together.**

**And we stayed from the path**

**Of our rigorous wrath**

**Now we're taking a bath**

**In the dust**

**But we'll reclaim our winnings**

**Our humble beginnings**

**In turmoil and torture we trust**

**Are you in or out. **Drake Pulls Anti-Wxs to him and sang

"**Double-crossers or devout, put your faith in me, pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity."**

Then all the Anti carrying torches started marching up the stairs singing

**Are you foe or friend? The anti sang**

**Here's the path I recommend Drake sang**

**You wanna ride to fame**

**I've got the fastest route**

**What's it gonna be**

**Are you in or out **Drake then pushes Anti-Wxs down the stairs with Anti-juliet catching him but dropping Anti Wxs to catch up to Drake

**We'll go robbing**

**In all the right places Anti-ranger sang while sharpening his swords**

**From Amity park to? Manhattan?**

**Imagine the fear on their faces Anti-Jose sang to his girlfriend. **Then Anti-Snake screamer an anti davis sang in.

**When we drop by for cookies and tea**

**Come along, Comrades, Drake sang**

**Follow me!**

**Are you in or out**

**If you're with me**

**Give a shout**

**I'll lead you all the way**

**Into the glory days**

**We'll begin a life**

**Of crime that pays Anti-Wx sang while robbing Anti-Wormtails wallet**

**Are you out or in**

**Make your choice now**

**Sink or swim**

**You can stick with me**

**Or stay behind and pout**

**What's it gonna be**

**Consider carefully**

**Are you in or out. Drake and the antis sang**

"So my Fellow cohorts tell me now what do, you think" Drake said. All of them look and Nodded with Anti-Dm walking up to Drake and saying "We will follow you from now on master Drake but only if you take care of that worm Flame-Rising"

"Consider it Done" Drake said he got up and starts to leave to take care of Flam-Rising with the antis following him to watch their new master at work.

_So ho was it, good, bad, please tell me._

_Read and Review._


End file.
